La confrontation
by Nesple
Summary: Asyah, une jeune exorciste qui travaille à la solde du Paladin est envoyée à l'académie de la croix vraie sous l'ordre de ce dernier pour surveiller Rin Okumura et son directeur. ONE-SHOT !


« Asyah ouvra violemment la porte et rentra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur de la croix vraie. Méphisto Phèles, son chapeau haut de forme de mauvais goût posé sur son bureau, était en pleine lecture d'un manga qui avait l'air particulièrement intéressant.  
\- Méphisto Phèles ! tonna la jeune femme, ses cheveux d'un bleu clair tombaient sur son visage et elle était tout essoufflée à force d'avoir couru depuis l'autre bout de l'école.

\- Ah... Ma chère comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du démon devant la colère de l'exorciste au sang chaud.

\- Comment osez-vous poser cette question ?! Regardez-moi, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air comment ? dit-elle, rendue folle furieuse par l'attitude nonchalante de Méphisto. Son sourire s'élargissant encore plus et il lui répondit :

\- De quoi tu as l'air ? Et bien d'une magnifique exorciste essoufflée et rouge sur le pas de mon bureau. la jeune femme scotchée par l'audace du directeur devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Magnifique" ? Il avait bien dit "magnifique" ? Et il se moquait d'elle en plus !

Elle s'approcha de Méphisto et se pencha sur son bureau, le doigt pointé vers son visage l'air menaçant.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour avoir envoyé Okumura Rin à cette mission. Vous le saviez qu'il y aurait Amaimon.

\- Évidemment, mais tu sais bien que si mon adorable petit frère avait voulu tuer qui que se soit d'innocent je l'en aurais empêché.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si sur, fit Asyah d'une voix inquisitrice.

\- Et bien ma chère je n'ai rien à dire au toutou d'Angel. son ton bien que poli et calme semblait froid. Ses yeux verts la transperçaient et son sourire se fit carnassier. Asyah recula instinctivement devant le côté démoniaque du directeur qui ressortait.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas son toutou, bégaya-t-elle moins sur d'elle, à présent consciente qu'elle venait délibérément d'entrer dans le bureau du deuxième Baal.

Méphisto se leva brusquement et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qui était ,toujours tendu vers lui. Dans un hoquet de surprise elle essaya de se dégager mais elle avait beau être une puissante exorciste elle ne fessait pas le poids contre lui.

\- Vraiment ? Alors le toutou du Vatican ? fit-il d'une voix douce en se rapprochant d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pouces d'elle, son sourire s'effaça et il lui souffla :

\- Depuis plus de cinq cent ans j'aide les humains pour la lutte contre Satan. J'estime que je mérite un peu plus de respect de la part du Vatican ou du Paladin. Tu ne penses pas ? Asyah ne lui répondit pas mais il pouvait la sentir tendue.

Reprenant son sourire habituel il contempla l'exorciste qui se refusait à baisser les yeux.

\- Je respecte les ordres, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous fais pas confiance. murmura Asyah.

\- Oooh mais notre petite exorciste devient sentimentaliste finalement. les yeux de Méphisto brillaient d'une lueur de malice.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... commença Asyah en recommençant à bredouiller. Dans un petit rire Méphisto lâcha son poignet et avant même qu'elle puisse réagir et éloigner il l'entoura de ses bras, l'emprisonnant et la ramenant contre son torse. Asyah déglutie difficilement. Le directeur était toujours habillé de ses costumes roses bonbons qu'Asyah trouvait affreux, lui fessant oublier que comme Rin et Yukio ou tout comme Amaimon, les fils de Satan étaient tous extrêmement fort et musclés.

\- Ton cœur bat à la chamade ma petite exorciste. lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je... le rouge montait aux joues de la femme qui essaya à nouveau de se dégager. Contre toute attente le directeur démoniaque la lâcha.

Surprise elle tomba en arrière et attérissa sur ses fesses. Méphisto éclata de rire devant le spectacle. Asyah, ses courts cheveux bleus échevelés le regardait abasourdie et le rouge s'était emparé de ses joues et de son nez mutin allant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses grands yeux verts d'eau le regardant comme si elle le redécouvrait. Avec un petit sourire narquois il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les aisselles et l'aida à se relever. L'exorciste encore sous le choc ne réagit pas. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau debout elle sursauta et regarda avec apeurement le démon, toujours tout sourire.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu sérieusement à ma question. il souria :

\- Oh...

\- Répondez ! fit-elle en le regardant durement comme pour le mettre au défi de recommencer.

-Tout doux ma chère. lui répondit-il en levant les bras en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

\- Et bien je l'ai fais dans l'intérêt de Rin, tu comprends ? J'étais sûr qu'il gagnerait contre Amaimon qui est considéré comme un démon dangereux.

Les yeux d'Asyah s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait le plan du directeur.

\- Vous vouliez que Rin gagne le respect de Gregorie. murmura-t-elle.

\- Exactement, mais ta présence dans mon école prouve le contraire. soupira de dépit Méphisto, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de malice que la jeune femme ne comprit pas.

\- Mais bon...continua-t-il, je ne vais pas me plaindre à la vue de la magnifique « espionne » que se trouve juste devant moi. éclata de rire le démon.

\- Vous recommencez ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Qui ta dis que je me fichais de toi ?

Interloquée Asyah le dévisagea le rouge remontant aux joues.

-Et bien j'imagine que vous vous moquez de moi.

\- Haha et donc je peux t'assurer que tu t'inventes des choses.

Sa main attrapa le menton de l'exorciste. Tout en emprisonnant son menton il fit passer son pouce sur les lèvres de la femme qui frissonna mais qui ne bougea pas, comme hypnotisé par ses yeux.

\- Désolé. murmura-t-elle.

\- Hum, pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? fit, surpris Méphisto interrompant son geste.

\- Et bien, pour vous avoir mal jugé.

\- Oh ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas la première et tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière à le faire...

FIN


End file.
